The present invention relates generally to portable racks, and specifically to hitch-mounted carriers.
Bicycles, skis, snowboards, and other large devices often must be transported to a location before being used for travel or recreation. As it is often impractical, undesirable, or impossible to carry these items inside a vehicle, various racks have been created for coupling these items to vehicles for exterior travel. These prior art racks are typically mounted to a vehicle's cabin roof, trunk, or tow hitch.
Novel and unobvious hitch-mounted carriers are set forth herein, as will be evident from reviewing the description below and the accompanying drawings.